demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia and Ekaterina Zamorazhivat'
Background Anastasia and Ekaterina are twins who were born to Anya Zamorazhivat' and Boreas. They grew up in Moscow, leading a relatively normal life. However, one day, their city was attacked by the Japanese Alliance in the War of the Gods. Since no one around them was a demigod, only they could see what was really happening. The twins hid as best as they could, but were found days later. Out of fear, the two girls summoned a powerful, freezing wind, causing a diversion for them to run away. Little did they know, their wind was too cold and powerful, and ended freezing their entire town. They hitch-hiked on a boat to America, where they were found by their father, Boreas. Boreas took them to his domain for them to live with him. There, they harnessed their power over the cold, surpassing their half-sister, Khione. They live with their father as his right and left-hand, and stay in his quarters as his personal guards. Appearance Anastasia: Anastasia has long platinum blonde hair, which seems to get darker as it goes down, as opposed to her sisters', which is more light. Her eyes are a piercing red, and she always seems to have a mysterious smile. She wears a fluffy black cap with a veil, similar to traditional mourning dress. Her overcoat is black with deep red flowers and has two sets of stitches going down the front and ribbons at the end of them. Possibly beneath it appears to be a white, buttoned garment of some sort, though it may simply be on the coat's collar, under the fluffy black neck. The coat's cuffs are frilly. Her boots are also red. Ekaterina: Ekaterina is almost exactly identical to her sister, though her hair seems to be "lighter", and her eyes are a soft violet color. She dresses father similarly to her sister as well. She wears a long pink winter overcoat, with beige crosses going down it as opposed to Anastasia's red flowers. She wears a fluffy white cap, with a pink ribbon. She wears brown gloves and boots. The cuffs of her sleeves are fluffy as opposed to her sisters' frilly cuffs. She wears the same white garment under her coat as her sister does. Personality Anastasia: Anastasia is cruel and domineering. She orders around her minions as if she were a queen, and does so with her sister on occasion. Anastasia is also somewhat of a sadist, taking pride and enjoyment of torturing her foes. This shows in fights as well, for instead of finishing off her opponent, she makes them suffer. Often by slowly freezing them, or she kicks them around. However, she does have a good side, and can be affectionate to people she calls "friend". Ekaterina: Ekaterina kind and submissive. She is often ordered around by her older twin, Anastasia, and her father, Boreas, as if she were a slave. However, since she's a bit of a masochist, she doesn't seem to mind. She likes fighting, for if she lives (and she does), she can serve her father and sister forever. Like her sister, she has a good side. Her cute, ditzy personality leads many guys to thinking she's cute, and being her friend (and at times boyfriend),. Abilities The two sisters have very similar abilities. This includes their powers over the cold. However, Anastasia likes to use the cold and frigid power of ice, as opposed to Ekaterina's affiliation with the light and fluffy power of snow. While Anastasia is flinging sharp ice crystals, Ekaterina is flinging large snowballs. When combining their powers, however, they can create a deadly blizzard. They both fight with shovel-like spears, and are very adept at using them. Fatal Flaw Their Fatal Flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites (As answered by Ekaterina) * Food: The two of us love soup~! * Color: Mine is pink! An-chan's is black... * Animal: Bunnies! * Song: Hades the Rise by Yousei Teikoku. * Music Group: Yousei Teikoku~! * Holiday: Christmas~! * Season: Winter * Height (on men): 6' or 5'11 * Weight (on men): 130-160 lbs * Body Part (on men): The arms (^u^ I wanna be held by some strong arms~!) * Color of Eyes: Blue * Color of Hair: Brown or Blonde * Color of Skin: Fair * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a nice, strong guy who loves to take charge~! * Thing About Herself: Well, guys think I'm cute~! Least Favorites (As answered by Anastasia) * Food: Ugh, fish.... * Color: Black.... Sister's is pink. * Animal: We hate cats... (We're allergic.) * Song: Anything rap * Music Group: Anything by a rap group... * Holiday: None * Season: None * Height (on men): Shorter than us. * Weight (on men): Fatties. * Body Part (on men): None. * Color of Eyes: None. * Color of Hair: None. * Color of Skin: If they're too pale. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they won't submit to me! * Thing About Herself: Nothing, to be perfectly honest. Trivia * Ekaterina is a minute younger than Anastasia. * Anastasia's measurements are B105(K)/W56/H88. * Ekaterina's measurements are B100(I)/W56/H93. * Though they're identical, they're incredibly easy to tell apart from their clothing and different personalities. However, they've disguised themselves as one another by trading clothes, mimicking each others personalities, and using contacts. * Their last name means "Freeze" in Russian. * They love playing tennis. Gallery File:Image._AnaKneel.jpg|"Kneel before me!" File:Image._EkaSubmit.jpg|"Hi. I'm Ekaterina. Don't hold back~!" File:Image._AETwins.jpg|"In the name of Boreas, we will destroy you!" File:Image._AnaPlot.jpg|"What am I plotting, you ask? Oh~ wouldn't you like to know~?" File:Image._EkaDanger.jpg|"Not dangerous? I beg to differ." File:Image._AnaWhite.jpg|"Enjoy your white Christmas~!" File:Image._EkaWhite.jpg|"Enjoy your white Christmas~!" Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Boreads Category:Children of Boreas